deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Alexander frontier renavos(project XIV) vs Darth vader
dragoscaleisbest:battle between intergalactic fighter luke skywalker:darth vader dark lord of the sith superman:and alexander frontier renavos(project XIV) the dragon who devour other lifeform link:look like only one can survival here now! darth vader dragosclaeisbest:the young boy with powerful psychic sorce power and love elder woman with good teacher as obiwan kenobi-he survival form maul and survival hunt luke skywalker:he love in padme amigdala make he fight for her and her love superman:sand people steal his mother and attack her to make her die.the young jedi enrage and kill entire sand people to revange. what maker him fallen to the dark side link:next he and obiwan dual with count dooku and anakin arm get cut off those make him more powerful in dark side anyway he fight in clone wars brevery with his master dragoscaleisbest:even overcome and kill dooku himself but misplace love attack him also vivid dream form darth sidious who say padme will die if he not join dark side. he warned jedi order but they distrust him ''' luke skywalker:those are what make him fallen in to darkside kill mace windu kill many child and battle with his master obi wan but hget beaten by not die '''superman:he rebith as darth vader started hunt down massive number of jedi ! help sith lord to created death star and lead his milltary in many war luke skywalker:overcome at-at robot kill padawan in one sword and kill old obiwan and much many member of rebel, overpower ahsoka tano powerful member of rebel even beat luke is first battle. he master of 5 TH jedi blade style asswell link:but he still has weakness he get overcome by starkiller 2 time and get beaten by luke skywalker.but still fearsome sithlord superman:overpowered erza destroy at-at and force choke form insane far range kill old man kenobi luke skywalker:he appear make power of fear attack across time and space you know right? he is unbeateble in some starwar game vader:you should understatedment power of darkside alexander frontier renavos(project XIV) dragoscaleisbest: in more than thousand year ago scientist created powerful extremophiles, the basic lifeform who can survival in extreme condition they can survival in outer space and eat radiation very well! they can adapt and binary fission too superman:form thousand year to thousand years they survival and adapt created one of powerful lifeform. most hard too kill lifeform who overcome werewolf slayer of titan eaten meteor itself and even travel intergalactic! luke skywalker:even in his base form he has power of peak human clear 100 meter in 10 second and survival form fall form 50 feet tower beat fucking werewolf do death link:in his secound form he his massive dragons who can breath fire resisted 100 C heat fly,swin,and runs insanely wellalso he has massive 10+ ton bite force biteforce to overcome mighty T-rex! and has supersonic tail swipped dragoscaleisbest:but all of those is mean nothing to his final form :three head space draggons his size is larger than 8 kilometer and weight 6600 tonned this mean he can tarvel at 2593 killometer per secound and lift nearly 8 millon tonned. superman:he is insanely durablity too can survival in 266 F super-heat water,can swin in 5 killometer lava under earth plate,survival and eat boil acid as food resisted 3000 gly radiation! even you attach him to outer space he can survival and repreduction in outer space and even absolute zero cold can,t kill it ''' luke skywalker:he resisted more than 400,000 G impact to those are gravity of fucking neutron star! staving him to death? those look fool!he can photosyntesis eat even fucking radiation itself! eat stone and grow in other lifeform link:but his main weapon is venom well not normal venom...It’d be the deadliest thing ever seen. Aerosolized toxin that wreaks havoc upon the human body in every different way seen in nature to an even more extreme level. '''dragoscaleisbest:longer time you fight him under the sun more powerful version of he become attack him with eletricity?it not worked he can product absorb manipulation and product eletricity up to 80 terewatt! this is power to sustain entire country for year! superman:binary fission and regeneration make him hard to kill and can stall fight but even all might of those power the dragon still has limit he can,t survival in the sun and backhole but still he is fearsome space dragon! deathbattle result Category:Dragon vs technology battle Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:"Space" Themed Death Battles Category:'OC vs Character' Themed What-If? Death Battles Category:Combatants that can absorb energy Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles